DCI-P3, also know as DCI/P3, is a common color space for digital movie projection in the American film industry. DCI-P3 covers most of the range of naturally occurring surface colors with the most distinct drawbacks in the green-blue range. The gamma (2.6) and white point (x=0.3140, y=0.3150) in DCI-P3 standard are optimized for movie theaters' viewing environment, and are not suitable for more advanced electronic display devices, such as may be found in modern portable devices.